Izumi Shōkyaku
'Approval:' 2/24/16 - 10 feats(3 banked) Justice v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Izumi has long dark hair, deep amethyst eyes, and pale skin that is marred by burn marks that are visible along the right side of her neck, along her collarbone, covering her right shoulder, and continuing to the elbow of her right arm. Presumably there is more scarring beneath her clothing, yet that's not entirely proper for a lady to be showing off to strangers, now is it? As for clothing, she favors simple colors, tending towards black and grey-scale, and favors interesting cuts of cloth. Although, when she's off duty, she does enjoy a splash of color in the form of a well-chosen accessory. Generally she likes to wear a short tunic-style dress over leggings, with some appropriate foot wear - more functional for missions and travel, and a little bit of style and heel when off-duty. She also favors arm warmers and has a collection of them in various lengths, ranging from just below the elbow to the top of her arms, and colors ranging from black to jewel tones. Scarves are another popular accessory, often worn in the same color as her arm warmers, although due to the strangulation hazard they pose, she does not wear them on missions. 'Stats' (Total: 101) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 20 ' 'Chakra Levels: 15 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 105 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Shadow Manipulation ' '''Genin 2: Summoning Contract: Snow Leopard ' 'Chunin: Banked ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 12 Banked feats: 5 Shadow Manipulation * Shadow Extension Lvl 1 - With a simple hand sign, Izumi manipulates the shadows around her, causing them to act as physical extensions of her body. These extensions can take various different forms, from arms to mouths or tendrils, however they all serve the same purpose no matter what form they take - they allow for an extra action, which can be used to attack or make another jutsu. Since the shadows are not physical extensions of her body, rather they are manipulated shadows, when used as attacks, they are cc based to hit. CP initiation, 5 CP/round upkeep; multi-attack level 1 * Shadow Imitation Jutsu - The user of this jutsu connects their shadow with that of an enemy, and from there may force the enemy to mirror his/her movements so long as the link remains unbroken. The link my be broken if the victim has sufficient strength (the jutsu is 60 CP the user needs 40 CP) or by paying the jutsu cost the user paid +20 CP to activate, 10 to maintain. Summoning Contract: Snow Leopard * Yanase - Yanase is a young snow leopard that can be summoned for assistance in battle. CP ** Stats: 40 str 10 spd 10 end * +40 SP feat for Yanase Other * Stat feat x 3 Equipment *(3) chakra pill *(3) blood increasing pill *(3) kunai blade Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 36,500 * Ryo left: 36,500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 73' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Tuesday' (4/12) S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 1/12/16 - Politicians in Paradise! - 3 QP 2/12/16 - Swamp and Genjutsu - 2 QP 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Overseen: 0 ' 1/5/16 - Testing Facility - 4 QP 1/18/16 - Lost Temple - 4 QP 1/24/16 - Plots and Treachery - 4 QP 2/2/16 - Non-Hostage Situation - 4 QP 2/11/16 - Truly a Work of Art - 3 QP 3/1/16 - Tragedy in Red - 4 QP 'Other: 0 ' 1/7/16 - Enter the Shokyaku twins! - 5 QP 1/13/16 - Training Day - 3 QP 1/18/16 - A Soggy Trip -2 QP 1/20/16 - BFFs Forever - 4 QP 1/21/16 - Cold Hearted Bi..Business Woman - 4 QP 1/28/16 - Night Visit - 3 QP 1/30/16 - Face to Face with Raki - 6 QP 2/1/16 - Picnic Time - 1500 QP 2/10/16 - Construction Time - 2 QP 2/12/16 - To Iwa - 3 QP 2/23/16 - A Change of Scenery - 4 QP 2/29/16 - Crossroads - 5 QP 3/8/16 - We've Arrived - 4 QP '''History and Story Izumi was born a few minutes after her twin brother, Isamu, a point of contention that has stuck between the two of them, although it is now more of a friendly joke than a real issue. That wasn't always the case and the two had an intense sibling rivalry as children. They eventually outgrew that, after a particularly crazy incident, and are now quite close with a friendly "rivalry" to encourage each other to grow stronger. Category:Character